


Girl Talk

by JennaGill



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaGill/pseuds/JennaGill
Summary: Prompt #5: “I think I broke him” from District 12 Drabbles on tumblr, originally posted on 6.17.2016





	

 

“I think I broke him,” Katniss sighs and picks at a thread on her jeans. She has an impressive fray going on her knee, thrift store denim is good for that.

“Duh, Brainless. You broke up with him,” Johanna says, staring her down and thumping her head on the wall.

These  _girl talk_  sessions always sound better on paper than they are in practice. Katniss spends most of the time staring at the wall while Johanna hurls caustic remarks around the detention room. Both of them filling the space and time while old man Latier tinkers with his electronics.

“No, like….I haven’t seen him cry that hard before, not even when his dog died. It was awful,” Katniss whispered.

“Why did you do it?” Johanna asks with venom. “Why did you end your two-year relationship with that absolute stud?”

“It was time. We’re getting older, going in different directions,” Katniss explains and turns her head to stare out the window. Winter has just begun to withdraw, and her birthday is around the corner.

“Was he not good in the sack? Big dude like that, struttin’ around campus. Easy on the eyes. I bet he had a giant dick,” Johanna whistles.

“Johanna!” Katniss swivels her head back toward Johanna, her cheeks burning. His dick was  _fine_ , she guesses. It hadn’t really occurred to her that maybe dicks were  _different_.

“That’s none of your business,” Katniss snaps.

“I’d like to make it my  _business_ ,” Johanna purrs. “I can be pretty persuasive, especially when a dude is looking for a rebound fling. You don’t mind, do you?”

_Yes_. “No, have at him,” Katniss shrugs.

“He’s going to walk around all  _wounded_  and the girls will flock to him,” Johanna spouts.

“Do you think so? I think he’ll recover quickly….once he realizes he has options,” Katniss says.

“Naw, Everdeen. You broke the guy’s heart, stomped it to pieces, and whipped him when he was down,” Johanna says.

This earns Jo an eye roll-scowl that she’s perfected over the years.

“It wasn’t like that,” Katniss stutters. She  _thought_  she had let him down easy. She told him everything a good girlfriend should have said. It was  _her_  not  _him_. She needed  _space_. He argued back that he’d be plenty far away for her space. She shook her head  _no_. He could manage to smother her from afar. Sometimes she liked the doting, sometimes it was too much.

“Yeah, but it was…and you’ve been together forever. And he’s so gorgeous,” Jo says dreamily.

“Looks aren’t everything, Jo. Besides, he was scared of you.”  _Terrified_. Those were his exact words whenever they crossed paths.

“Was not,” she say and tips her chin in the air, a smirk sneaking across her face.

“He was, said so himself. You’ve got no chance with him,” Katniss teases her.

“Well don’t look now, but I think Blondie over there had been listening to every word. And he’s sporting a  _shit-eating_ grin,“ Johanna taunts right back at her _._

“Has not!” Katniss shrieks and whips her head around to see Peeta waving at them.

“So tell me, Everdeen, did you really break Hawthorne just so you could get at Mellark?” Johanna asks.

“No.”  _Yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> papofglencoe talked me into writing this that week, and even though I didn't have solid wifi… I scrapped this together. Unbeta-ed. 


End file.
